


stuttering hearts

by wintercrystale



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/wintercrystale
Summary: Minhyun asked Jonghyun for a favor, the latter couldn't have said no, and that's how they ended up on two different sides in a wedding.





	stuttering hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time posting on AO3 and also my first time writing a 2hyun fic (I usually write Meanie on AFF under the username wintercrystal). I like writing fluff and this ship needs to be graced with tons of them, alright? We also need to be well fed for the next 1.5 years because... *cries silently in the corner* So anyway, I hope you enjoy reading! :)

Chapels were places Jonghyun frequently visited. It of course wasn't his first time stepping inside one. Wherever he looked, he could see bouquets of marguerites, ranunculuses, and baby's breaths. One, two, three, twenty four, he counted, but was never sure if he got the amount of bouquets right. He shrugged because it wasn't even important.

What's important was that he should take pictures of the guests coming inside. They must be families of the groom and the bride, Jonghyun thought as the shutter of his camera went off once, twice, twelve times. He checked the result of every single one of them right after taking them. His right thumb hovered over the delete button in case there was anything unsatisfying like blurred lines or bad lightings.

A soft piano voice Jonghyun didn't quite notice before was resounding throughout the place. Jonghyun saw the pianist before and he recognised said pianist as Lee Jihoon. Jonghyun had seen him from his old university before, but he wasn't sure where Jihoon went after university since they weren't in the same year. Jonghyun had taken a picture of the pianist when the latter was getting ready for his role. The picture came out great.

Jonghyun wasn't a photographer, per se, but his skills were recognised by people. He got his degree in business and he did have a little business going on, but it never hurt to get more money by doing something like this. It also never hurt to help a friend in need. Especially when that friend was Hwang Minhyun. A fond smile bloomed on Jonghyun's face just at the thought of his name. He came here today because Minhyun asked for Jonghyun himself.

_"Hello?" came the subtly cryptic voice from the loudspeaker Jonghyun set on his phone._

_"What is it Minhyunnie?" Jonghyun asked in a loud voice so it could reach the phone._

_The wartortle-like male was currently trying to make something edible for dinner in the kitchen. The phone was placed some distance away from him (on another part of the kitchen counter) to avoid getting ingredients on it. Jonghyun really could turn the kitchen into a mess._

_He kept wondering why he even tried cooking when he couldn't. But then he thought that it was exactly the point, he was learning how to cook. Seeing how his previous attempt turned out, he really needed to get better._

_Getting takeouts everynight couldn't be an option. It would be a comedy if he grew old not knowing how to cook properly. He imagined being eighty years old in a wheelchair still getting pizza or chinese takeout for dinner. Thinking about it, he wouldn't even live for that long. He shrugged while trying to peel a garlic._

_"How are you?" came the voice from the phone again. It got clearer from before._

_"I'm fine, I thought you just saw me yesterday? Is your memory failing you?" Jonghyun answered with a smile plastered on his face._

_He really couldn't not be happy whenever he got to hear Minhyun's voice. Jonghyun's too damn fond of the younger guy. The attraction was real. Stupid heart for being so in love._

_"Yeah, I guess," Minhyun said, his voice a bit wandering._

_Jonghyun knew right away that Minhyun wanted to ask for something. Scratch that, he already knew that Minhyun wanted to ask for something the moment he said "hello" because he's that crazy for Minhyun it was pretty scary._

_"Spill, what do you want?"_

_The line went a bit static. Minhyun must be moving his phone to his other ear, Jonghyun thought. Of course it was just a thought, it's not like Minhyun really did that. Or did he? Jonghyun was scary when it came to Minhyun after all._

_"I want to ask for your professional assistance. For a price, of course."_

_"Yeah?" Of course Jonghyun understood what Minhyun meant by 'professional assistance' was about hiring him as a photographer even though he wasn't a professional photographer. Minhyun was a person that appreciated everything about Jonghyun and the latter was grateful._

_The line went static again and silence ensued for a few seconds. Jonghyun figured that Minhyun must've nodded his head before realising that the other couldn't possibly see. Jonghyun's smile widened a bit at that as his hands reached out for some carrots so he could chop them._

_"What's the occasion?" Jonghyun continued before Minhyun could say anything else._

_"A wedding." Minhyun sounded giddy._

_Of course, Minhyun had always liked weddings. Jonghyun too, after he met Minhyun all those years ago. How many years was it again? One, two, thirteen? Jonghyun lost count._

_"Again?" because it wasn't Jonghyun's first time capturing a wedding._

_"Yes, of course." Jonghyun could see Minhyun smile from the other side of the line._

_"You sound really happy, though, what's up?" the smaller couldn't help but to ask._

_Not a beat passed before Minhyun answered from the other line, which really ruined Jonghyun, because_

_"I'm marrying Hong Jisoo."_

_and the knife on Jonghyun's right hand slipped, cutting through a patch of skin on his index finger. Jonghyun let out a hiss of pain as he immediately let go of the knife. Said knife fell to the kitchen counter with a resonating clank. The owner of it side stepped to his left to get the wound cleaned up with flowing water from the sink._

'Well this sucks,' _thought Jonghyun as he got water flowing from the tap to get rid of the blood._

_"Hey? You okay?" came a worried voice from the phone._

_Jonghyun almost forgot that the phone call was still going. Of course he couldn't end the call just because he got his heart and finger wounded. Life was simply cruel like that._

_So in a made up steady voice, Jonghyun answered, "Yeah," even though his whole body seemed to almost give up on standing._

Of course Jonghyun still remembered exactly how it went. It was around a month ago when that happened. Good times. (Not?)

Now he was standing near the entrance to get the pictures of everyone getting in. The bride and groom didn't invite too many people, Jonghyun thought back to the list of guests for today. One, two, twenty nine, he remembered. Just then Jonghyun was reminded of how Minhyun said that he didn't even want to invite family to his own wedding if he wasn't close to them. He's quite a weird guy.

 _"There was this game that I played where the main characters got married at the ending. They got married in front of the girl's parents' graves and they didn't even invite anyone, but their friends came. It was really cute, I don't even know why. I guess I got inspired after that."_  were the exact words of Minhyun to the explanation Jonghyun got after asking for it.

Now that he thought about it, ranunculus was Minhyun's favorite flower.

 _"It means attraction,"_  Jonghyun remembered Minhyun said, though he couldn't quite comprehend what Minhyun meant by attraction. The taller guy must've forgotten to elaborate on his statement.

Twenty minutes passed before Jonghyun counted one, two, twenty five guests inside the chapel and someone closed the doors. Some of the invited people probably couldn't come. The wedding was going to start soon. Jonghyun needed to find some place where he could take pictures from the side of the altar. He'd just let Minki take the front shots.

Minki? Oh, he's Jonghyun's real photographer friend. Jonghyun liked getting Minki's help when one photographer didn't seem enough for things like these. Right now the mentioned male seemed to be on the opposite side of where Jonghyun was standing. Jonghyun wanted to give signal to Minki so he could move to where Jonghyun wanted him to be, but said guy didn't seem to be looking Jonghyun's way. Jonghyun stared at Minki, waiting for his attention. When Minki's gaze finally met Jonghyun's, the latter immediately gestured for the younger to stand near where the bride would come out of. Minki understood immediately and Jonghyun was glad.

Jonghyun walked slowly across the floor to a perfect spot where he wanted to be. The guests had all sit down on their respective places. Parents sat at the front row to witness everything from the closest point. Everything was pretty, Jonghyun's mind voiced out.

When Jonghyun's sight fell on the altar, he immediately found the man of his dreams standing there. He didn't realise that the tall male was already standing at the altar with one other person there. A smile found its way to Jonghyun's lips. Hwang Minhyun had always looked pretty damn fine to Jonghyun. Or to everyone, anyway. Hwang Minhyun's face was really something to look at. But it wasn't just his face that was nice. The way he moved held some kind of grace only he possessed. The crinkle of his eyes and the crisp sound of his laughter could make anyone smile. His kind heart was just another point of his perfection. Jonghyun couldn't have been more in love.

For a moment, the sound of piano stopped and Jonghyun was brought back to reality. Jihoon hit the last note on the piano softly just a few seconds ago. Apparently the wedding was about to start.

When the sound of doors opening reached Jonghyun's ears, he turned his head on reflex. A line of groomsmen and bridesmaids came out of the opened door. They walked gracefully through the aisle to line up at the front of the chairs. Jonghyun's hands were quick to capture the moments despite the band-aid on his left index finger.

Lee Jihoon started another song from his place in front of the piano. A sweet melody filled the beautiful place once more, this time to accompany a bride's ethereal presence inside the chapel. The priest asked for everyone to stand up for the bride. Rustling noises were heard from every direction of the room followed by subtle echoes bouncing off the ceilings. Minki took pictures from a better point of view at this time.

People's whispers could be heard when a flower girl appeared to spread flower petals followed by the bride behind her. The bride's feet brought him inside the place where everyone's eyes were staring at his presence. A much older man took the bride's hand and let it rest on his upper arm, he must be the father of the bride. The bride's hand clenched tight on his father's upper arm as they walked slowly on the flowery aisle in front of them. Jonghyun was quite confused, actually. He didn't know if he should call the man on the aisle the bride or the other groom. But Jonghyun's heart liked being traditional so his mind followed by calling him the bride. His hands didn't forget to take some more pictures.

The atmosphere felt almost too perfect, Jonghyun just didn't know how nervous the bride was and how jittery the groom had got at that point. He couldn't focus anymore. He saw the bride and all he could think of was how beautiful the bride looked. Jonghyun almost wanted to feel jealous of the bride but who was he to feel such emotions? He just wanted to be as pretty as the bride, maybe then he could've caught a certain someone's attention.

Jonghyun realised that the bride had reached the altar when Jihoon stopped playing the piano once again. The bride's father gave his son a really tight hug and the groom a fond smile with thousands of meanings in between. When the father walked away, Jonghyun thought about how the world must've enclosed on just the two of them when the bride and the groom locked gazes. The way the groom looked at his bride was so full in love Jonghyun almost wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Not when he had a job to do.

The camera shutters went off every few seconds because Jonghyun wanted to get the best shot out of this whole meaningful thing. When the guests were allowed to sit again, Jonghyun moved a bit closer to the altar.

"We are gathered here today to witness these men join together in holy matrimony." Jonghyun caught the sweet voice of the priest say before the former tuned out everything (or the priest's speech) in favor of recording the whole ceremony.

The bride and the groom held hands in the middle of everything and gazed at each other as if nothing else was important anymore. As if even if the world was ending right then and there, the only thing that could've mattered was each other. Jonghyun wanted to be that deeply in love too, but maybe he already was. He kept that thought in mind as his own gaze lingered on the man of his dreams once more. But he couldn't be that unprofessional, so he focused back on recording.

Now the bride and the groom were exchanging vows, but Jonghyun's ears couldn't catch anything as everything turned to white noises that made his head spin. His eyes went a bit blurry, but he could catch the ring bearer handing a small velvet box to the groom and the groom muttering a pretty small 'thank you' to said ring bearer. The bride took out a ring from the box and put it on the groom's finger, then the groom did the same thing. After exchanging rings, they were back to holding hands.

It was almost time to wrap everything up, but not before the closure by the priest.

"Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." came the voice of the priest again.

Just then Jonghyun was looking up from his camera. He was surprised to find that the priest was looking his way, almost as if Jonghyun was going to do some kind of crime. Or maybe it was just his thoughts. The room was silent for a few moments, everyone waiting for something exciting to happen. But nothing was going to ruin this perfect day. Though it would have been a lot more perfect if it was Jonghyun himself with Minhyun exchanging vows and rings on the altar, not someone else. Jonghyun let loose a lopsided smile.

The priest spoke a few more things before Jonghyun could hear a "...may kiss the bride." and he went in for the pictures, all the while holding his breath. Everyone clapped for the newly wedded couple exchanging a sweet kiss on the altar, some of them cheered in low voices and hushed tones.

After the kiss, they did some symbolical things Jonghyun couldn't quite understand. But he still diligently took pictures. He had moved to around where Minki was before, meanwhile Minki was on the opposite side of where Jonghyun had been before.

Finishing everything, the newlyweds walked hand in hand to the building next door where the reception would be held. Minki immediately followed suit along with the rest of the guests. Jonghyun stayed behind because he wasn't obliged to take pictures at the reception. Besides, there was something else he needed to take care of.

When the last of the guests had walked through the doors, someone else other than Jonghyun stayed behind. Said person was still standing on the altar. From where Jonghyun was standing, he had to walk across the aisle to the altar.

Jonghyun did exactly that, but his pace wasn't quick at all. He looked around, imagining it was actually him getting married to the man he loved to the other side of the universe and back. He imagined having Aron walk him down the aisle, whispering words of encouragement as he got more and more nervous by the seconds. A smile crept up his face. When he had reached the altar, he looked up to meet a certain Hwang Minhyun's gaze.

Minhyun seemed to be looking at Jonghyun in some sort of amusement and the latter felt embarrassed because Minhyun must've known that Jonghyun had imagined something while walking down the aisle earlier.

"How are you doing?" Minhyun asked in his honey-like voice.

"I'm holding up just fine," Jonghyun answered as he stepped up to the altar, "How are  _you_ , though?"

Minhyun smiled so wide his eyes turned to crescents. Jonghyun thought he wouldn't need the moon anymore if he could have those crescent-shaped eyes looking at him everyday.

"It was pretty nerve-wracking." Minhyun scratched his head. "It's my first time being a priest for someone's wedding, after all."

Jonghyun directed a fond smile at the tall male in front of him. "I think you did really well."

"Really well? I thought I deserved more than just 'really well'," Minhyun joked.

Jonghyun shook his head when his heart thought that it was endearing.

"I guess you did amazing then," Jonghyun tried again.

"You guess?" Minhyun asked to make sure.

"Should I rephrase?"

Jonghyun received a nod.

"You absolutely did amazing." Jonghyun smiled.

The older's fingers couldn't stop playing with the cover of his camera's lens. He didn't even know why he was nervous. It's just that he was standing on the altar with the man he loved in front of him, just the two of them somehow staring at each other. The flower arrangements that Jonghyun counted before were still right where they were. The setting was still one of a wedding, Jonghyun couldn't keep his mind off that fact.

Just then Minhyun reached out his own hands to take Jonghyun's in his. Jonghyun let out a gasp and pink tinted his cheeks. Minhyun only smiled as he let go of Jonghyun's hands to take his camera. The shorter one was embarrassed about how he got so fidgety and awkwardly obvious in front of his beloved.

Minhyun carefully slid the camera strap off Jonghyun's neck while Jonghyun bowed down his head a bit so the taller could get it off easily.

"Did you take pictures of Jisoo well?" Minhyun asked while looking through the many pictures on the camera screen.

"I guess I took more shots of Jeonghan rather than Jisoo," Jonghyun said.

Minhyun hummed, and then, "Why are there so many pictures of me though?"

Jonghyun's face got a lot redder than before and his right hand's fingers reached up to play with the hem of his shirt. He took many photos of Minhyun to keep for himself, he forgot that when he let Minhyun take his camera.

Hearing no answers from the only other person in the room, Minhyun looked up from his picture-scrolling. A smile graced his face when he saw how red Jonghyun's face was.

"Did I catch you admiring me?" Minhyun asked.

Jonghyun didn't know what to answer because he definitely was.

"Instead of the bride and the groom? You should be ashamed of yourself." the taller male chuckled.

"It's not my fault that you always look the prettiest even when compared to the sun itself," Jonghyun didn't even know why he blurted out such nonsense.

Minhyun almost looked surprised but there was a strain somewhere in between. Their relationship wasn't something to be surprised about. Everything was pretty weird. It kind of seemed like they were each other's, but they weren't. They'd thrown some flirty comments here and there, showed how much they had feelings for each other, had everyone thought they were married already, but they never actually addressed the obvious elephant in the room.

"I appreciate that, thank you," Minhyun said.

Jonghyun heard how every noise in the room dimmed down to just Minhyun clicking away on Jonghyun's camera. The older was looking down at his shoes, studying the floor of the altar.

The shorter decided that the floor of the altar was really fascinating, as it was made of wood unlike the rest of the room. It clacked when stepped on with shoes, but that's how floorboards were. He was about to decide the exact color code of the floor when he heard the click of his camera.

Immediately, Jonghyun looked up to Minhyun, only to have the shutter going off once again when the lens was aimed at his face.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jonghyun asked, trying to reach for his camera but his hands got swatted away.

"Don't delete," Minhyun replied with a smile.

Jonghyun knew that he was going to comply no matter what so he immediately gave up by letting his hands fall back to his sides.

"So what are you doing here instead of the reception?" Minhyun asked.

"I'm letting Minki do the rest since he needs the money more than I do," answered Jonghyun who hesitated whether he should state the other reason.

Minhyun raised his eyebrow as if knowing there was more to it than that.

"And I guess I just want to take you out," said Jonghyun sheepishly.

"On what occasion?"

The older almost wanted to just blurt out 'celebrating my feelings for you', but he didn't.

Instead, he went for, "Your first time marrying a couple."

"I like that, where are we going? I'm hungry." Minhyun pursed his lips.

"Let's walk," Jonghyun proposed.

The taller nodded at that then gave Jonghyun's camera back to the owner. Jonghyun put the strap back around his neck and he realised that Minhyun seemed to walk away from him. Before being able to question anything, Minhyun returned with a singular flower Jonghyun immediately recognised.

When Minhyun handed the flower, Jonghyun's hand automatically reached out to take it in his grip.

"Your charm is radiating today, it has a certain kind of  _attraction_  to it," Minhyun explained on behalf of the flower.

Jonghyun almost thought that his mind tricked him when he saw crimson on Minhyun's cheeks. The former's heart fluttered at the sight.

"Thank you," Jonghyun said in what sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Don't thank me, I just stole the flower," Minhyun pointed out, which was true, but nobody would mind the single missing ranunculus surely.

For a moment, Jonghyun forgot that he wanted to take Minhyun out. He admired the pretty flower in his hand and thought that maybe it would've looked prettier in his wedding with Minhyun. He wouldn't mind walking down the aisle for the taller male. He imagined Minhyun giving him a ranunculus instead of a ring when proposing and his stupid heart fluttered again.

Jonghyun was brought back to reality by a soft pair of lips pressing against his cheek. His eyes widened when he realised that Minhyun just kissed him. When Jonghyun looked up to question Minhyun's action, the latter had his eyes widened too, a hand covering his mouth. Even when obscured by a hand, Jonghyun could see that Minhyun's ears were burning red.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry!" was the last thing Minhyun said before running down the altar and to the exit.

Jonghyun wanted to let his feet stay rooted there and melt with the sweet feeling, but he had a priest to chase outside.

With a content smile, he replayed the feeling of Minhyun's lips against his cheek over and over again in his head. Call him crazy, he's not going to let said priest go after this.

He lightheartedly semi-skipped across the chapel floor to catch a certain attractive tall man.

_"But, what do you mean marrying Hong Jisoo? Didn't he leave you for that pretty face? What was the name again, Yoon Jeong- Yoon Jeonghan?" Jonghyun couldn't control his voice from shaking, he actually decided to ask with a somewhat angered tone after managing to wash away all the blood on his hands._

_"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm marrying them- oh."_

_Then a laughter echoed from the phone on the kitchen counter. Jonghyun wanted to snap at him, but he's so fond of Minhyun's laugh. Even if right now it sounded like the whole universe was mocking him in a cacophony of laughter._

_"You misunderstood, dearest Jonghyun," Minhyun said after his sudden outburst of laughter._

_Jonghyun felt so fond that his heart fluttered at the word 'dearest' and 'Jonghyun' put one after another._

_"I mean, I'm going to be the priest for their wedding." Minhyun chuckled._

_All of a sudden, Jonghyun felt so stupid. Of course, why would Minhyun marry Hong Jisoo anyway? They ended their relationship a long long time ago and decided to stay close friends as they were both priests even though they were still relatively young. Jisoo found someone else that he was able to love more than Minhyun and the latter did not mind a single bit since his heart seemed to like someone else too._

_A proud smile crept up Jonghyun's lips. "Congratulations, that's great, Minhyun."_

_"I know right? Now open the door, I know something happened to you earlier." The voice from the phone sounded so demanding Jonghyun almost jumped to get the door._

_He understood that Minhyun just lived five houses away, but this was totally unnecessary (and unhealthy for the lovesick heart)._

_As soon as the door was opened, Minhyun stepped inside and scanned Jonghyun from head to toe. The latter was taken aback by the other's behavior._

_"You were cooking?" Minhyun asked as he closed the door behind him._

_"I am," said Jonghyun._

_"It smells burnt," Minhyun immediately pointed out._

_Jonghyun was about to either retort with something or admit defeat when Minhyun gasped and took the former's left hand in his own._

_"You cut your finger," Minhyun said in a mellowed voice (which Jonghyun couldn't understand why, it was just a cut finger)._

_"I did," was Jonghyun's curt reply._

_The older was about to pull his hand back when Minhyun brought Jonghyun's hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles with a certain tenderness. Jonghyun almost wanted to cry from how sweet Minhyun was acting to him._

_"Silly, here let me get it bandaged then I can cook for you." Minhyun reached out to his back pocket and produced a band-aid._

_Jonghyun snorted when he saw what picture was on the band-aid. He swore that Minhyun didn't look like a thirty year old priest._

_"Don't judge my band-aid! It's a special edition of Optimus Prime and I had to get it." Minhyun jutted out his bottom lip and Jonghyun thought of it as cute. "Also you'll be reminded of me whenever you look at your index finger."_

'But I'm always reminded of you whenever I look at my empty ring finger,' _Jonghyun's mind screamed._

_Minhyun really carefully put the band-aid around Jonghyun's index finger so it could fully cover the scar. He gave another soft kiss to Jonghyun's finger after he finished. Jonghyun couldn't get enough of Minhyun being this sweet._

_"Now please wait somewhere else other than the kitchen, I can't have you burning down your own house," Minhyun ordered, in which Jonghyun complied by waiting on the sofa in front of the TV._

_Kim Jonghyun decided that he didn't need to worry about takeout foods or trying to cook for himself anymore. What he needed to worry about was getting an engagement ring on Hwang Minhyun's ring finger._

_The older male smiled when his gaze fell on the person cooking in his kitchen. Said person returned his gaze and sent a small smile before turning on the stove._

_Jonghyun's going to catch this one soon enough before he slipped through his fingers._

**Author's Note:**

> I BELIEVE I FOOLED NOBODY. I love them too much to make them marry someone else other than each other okay ): If you ever reach this part, I thank you for reading, see you next time!♡  
> I just gotta say that this was inspired by: 1) that one time Minhyun and Jisoo did a duet of Overcome acoustic ver. and 2) a riddle I got from my teacher back in high school


End file.
